


For The First Time (Title may change)

by GreenTeaMoon



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Greg Lestrade, Alpha Harry, Alpha John, Alpha Mycroft, Alpha Original Male Character(s), Alpha Sebastian Moran, Alpha Sherrinford, Alpha Victor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Anthea, Beta Jim, Beta Mike, Beta Molly Hooper, Deaths, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, High School/College (University) Mix, M/M, Omega Clara, Omega Irene Adler, Omega Mrs. Hudson, Omega Sherlock, Yandere John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTeaMoon/pseuds/GreenTeaMoon
Summary: For as long as John could remember, he was never able to feel anything. No emotions. He could pretend to be normal around others, but on the inside he was empty, broken. This was normal for him, till he met Sherlock Holmes. For the first time in his life he felt a strong desire for something - someone. Finding his soulmate, John would do anything to ensure that Sherlock becomes his, and only his. He'll eliminate anyone that dares to take him away.





	For The First Time (Title may change)

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOO... This is my first time writing a Sherlock fanfiction along with incorporating A/B/O world and with the inspiration from Yandere Simulator (Made by Yandere Dev). **If you don't like this story, don't read it. Just walk to the exit, or walk out the way you came in from :)**  
>  Have problem with my writing... well that I can't do anything about XD, so please bear with me. Not the best writer here with the best vocabulary.  
> If you see any mistake, please let me know, and I'll change in lightning speed... as fast as I could do it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to their rightful owners, only the Original Male Characters are mine. Please also ask for permission before distributing or at least give credit if this work is used.

For as young as John could remember, he had no emotions, he always felt empty, full of void. No matter how many attractive and pretty the person were that chatted him up, he took no interest in them. They were all too boring, plain. His family thought it was just a phase, like any other young adults would have at his age. Except Harriet (Harry) - John's older sister - She had a feeling of what he truly was when their family pet Rubert, a golden retriever died of a hit and run. He was with them since John was 5 and Harry was 9. Harry remembered crying her heart out, but when she looked towards John, he showed nothing that could be called emotion. His golden hazel eyes held no warmth just emptiness, coldness, not a single tear spilled through them. It was then that Harry realized her younger brother wasn't normal while their parents said that it was due to shock. Harry silently promised herself to never bring this up ever again.

John knew what Harriet thought of him, not normal. He didn't care, it wasn't as bad as people make it sound. He just needed to be fixed since he was **"broken"**. Though, at this moment he shouldn't be pondering on the past, but sleep since school is starting tomorrow once again.

* * *

  


In this particular slumber, John dreams of the most beautiful omega he's ever set eyes on. He was taller than John by 7 inches, had alabaster smooth skin along with mesmerizing black curly hair. This mysterious omega also has the most attractive high cheekbones that made John go absolutely insane. He smelled mouth-watering, vanilla, ginger biscuit, sterilizing alcohol, and dryer sheets. It was the best combination he ever sensed. What caught John's eyes and heart the most were his eyes. They were coated with sliver, blue, and green. They pierced into John's own, observing him, eyes that shone with intelligence. As John was about to lean into this delicious omega, his alarm clock went off.

John's eyes shot open in lightning speed. He lays in his bed for a few minutes longer, trying his best to remember the omega he dreamt of, the one that was about to make his insides twitch and surge. Laying up, John looks towards his alarm that read 7:10 A.M. and clicking it off, dug both his palm into his eyes, rubbing the daze away. With a loud sign, John throws the duvet across his bed when his brain is online and stalking over to the loo. He stares at his own reflection in the mirror, face voided of emotions. After what seems like century, John tries to crack a smile, which only made it a tad bit sinister, so he drop it automatically. Stripping his pajamas off, John turned his shower on, waiting for it to be at the right temperature before stepping in, not forgetting to grab his toothbrush.

* * *

  


Finishing his morning routines, he goes down his luxurious red carpeted stairs of his house and pops into the kitchen. John turns the toaster own, and drops one slice of bread into it's two available sockets. Waiting for his toast, John goes to grab the kettle, filling it with water for his morning tea. Placing it atop the flaming stove, he goes to grab a tea bag and a pair of china's. Once the duo were finished, he grabbed his favorite strawberry jam from the fridge and spreads it over the perfect toast, along with milk and sugar for his tea. John eats and drinks while in a trance, the dream omega repeatedly reappears in his mind. He would clearly remember his scent, oh how he wished to smell it again.

Bringing the dishes to the sink to clean, John doesn't realize that the clock behind him strikes 8:05, as he was still daydreaming about the mysterious omega. Only was he done drying his hands did he look back and stared at the time in disbelief. John discards the rag without care and rushes upstairs for his backpack, then back down to his shoes. He stumbles out the door, and sprints to school grounds.

 _'BUGGERS! I've only have 15 minutes to make it to the front gates_ ' John internally yelled, not slowing his speed, once to catch his breath and continuing. Looking down to his watch, he only has 9 more minutes. When making a sharp turn, and straight up, a figure stalks out in front of him, the mysterious figure held the expression of shock before the two collides and the duo tumbles down to the ground on their bottom, in front of his house. Trying to sooth his sore bottom, he doesn't see the figure dismounting himself from the ground, brushing off his belstaff.

"Hmph, you alright?" the figured asked crossing his arms, John looks up and does his eyes widen more than it should. This stranger is the exactly replica of the omega in his dream. Tall, dark curly hair, alabaster skin, high cheekbones, and those unquestionably stunning piercing eyes that caused a shiver to course down his spine. Wanting to make sure he wasn't dreaming, John inhaled sharply and surely, it's the same scent. A faint of vanilla, ginger biscuit, sterilizing alcohol, and dryer sheets.

John's inside were burning, feeling the same twitch and surging bursting through. The urge to mark, and claim seeping through his pores.

"Stupid...Did you not hear what I asked? I do hate repeating myself" he whispered the first part to himself, giving John an annoyed glare, drumming his right foot sending the message across John to hastily reply.

"Ah... Sorry, I'm - " Before John could finish his sentence, an dirty blond alpha about his age, with a sturdy body and taller than the stranger comes dashing towards his dream omega and throwing his free arm around his shoulder, scolding first then laughing.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late!" Not giving the other any choice, he drags the stranger with him to the same destination of his. John saw nothing but red as he witness this alpha put his arms around his dream omega and dragging him away. He wasn't gonna go down without a fight. Golden hazel eyes flashing with murderous intent whilst glowing with determination.

Climbing back out of his conscious and hazed moment, pulling himself off the concrete sidewalk, dusting the microparticles out his uniform, recollecting himself. John vowed that he would dispose of those that would come in between him and _His Omega._ John smiles at his declaration then remembering he had school and only about 3 more minutes to make it to the gate, sonic speeds to his destination. Unaware of his phone screen blinking to life with an unknown message sent from an equally unknown sender.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short for a first impression, but I'm currently celebrating my birthday so... my excuse
> 
> Thank you to those that bear with me and my horrid writing with these monstrous formatting.  
> I have no knowledge of how fast I'll be posting this due to real life shit, so bear with me on that too. I'll try to update as much as possible, but no promises.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Anymore notes will be added later on. Along with additional tags.


End file.
